


Spring Break

by ricochet



Series: Five Sentence Fics [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, M/M, Miscommunication, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricochet/pseuds/ricochet
Summary: That one time in Reno





	Spring Break

Reno happens because Tony got a little obvious counting cards in one too many places in Vegas. (It’ll be years yet before Tony’s money will outweigh his reputation enough for him to go back.)

Rhodey in Reno is a revelation; his shoulders relax, his jaw unlocks, and his spine eases into a curve that makes Tony’s mouth go dry.

He isn’t drunk when he finally gets up the nerve to slide his hands over that curve and kiss Rhodey firmly on the mouth.

But Rhodey doesn’t believe him when he says so, so it stays that one time in Reno.


End file.
